


A Family of Guardians

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Love, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: The Guardians of the Galaxy may be confused about family and love, but they stick together anyway.





	A Family of Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some pretty bent ideas about what love and family are.

**StarLord (Peter Quill)**

He knows that he can't  
have a family because  
his heart is broken, and  
you can't carry a family in  
a broken heart any more than  
you can carry water in a broken jar.

His heart has been broken ever since  
his mother died and Yondu -- but  
Yondu is _complicated,_ everything  
in Peter's life is complicated.

So he doesn't go looking  
for a wife or kids, just  
a nice uncomplicated fuck  
now and then.

Then the Guardians  
happen, and Peter's life  
gets even _more_ complicated,

because now he's hooked on a feeling  
that he's afraid even to name.

 

**Gamora**

Family is pain.  
Family is vengeance.

She knows this in her bones,  
has grown up knowing it with  
Thanos for a father and  
Nebula for a sister.

When the Guardians  
start to hurt, Gamora  
knows she's in trouble,

but she doesn't know why  
this pain is so much _sweeter_.

 

**Drax**

Family is what you kill for.  
Family is what you would die for.

He knows this because he had one,  
had a wife and a daughter before  
Ronan destroyed them and  
his life with them.

Since then, Drax has lived  
only for revenge, but now  
there are the Guardians

and he has someone else  
to kill for, to die for ...

perhaps, even, to live for.

 

**Rocket Raccoon**  
  
He didn't come out of a mother,  
so he's never had a family.

He looks at other people  
who have families, and he  
doesn't understand them,

but he understands Groot.

 

**Groot**

WE are Groot.

**Author's Note:**

> [Guardians of the Galaxy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_\(film\)) is a science fantasy movie about superpowers in space. Its [soundtrack](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_\(soundtrack\)) includes the song "[Hooked on a Feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZKZ_lQ5FWQ)."
> 
> [Functional families](https://psychcentral.com/blog/archives/2009/12/15/what-makes-a-family-functional-vs-dysfunctional/) may break down occasionally under stress, but [dysfunctional families](https://www.brown.edu/campus-life/support/counseling-and-psychological-services/index.php?q=dysfunctional-family-relationships) are broken all the time. [Growing up in a dysfunctional family](https://www.mudrashram.com/when-you-grow-up-in-a-dysfunctional-family-2/) tends to do [lasting damage](https://www.mudrashram.com/when-you-grow-up-in-a-dysfunctional-family-2/%20http://acainnerpeace.ncf.ca/charac.htm). Learn how to [overcome it](http://zencaroline.blogspot.com/2009/02/dysfunctional-family-and-overcome.html).
> 
> [Horrible experiences](https://www.helpguide.org/articles/ptsd-trauma/coping-with-emotional-and-psychological-trauma.htm) can lead to [traumatic stress](https://www.helpguide.org/articles/ptsd-trauma/traumatic-stress.htm) and [problems such as PTSD](https://www.helpguide.org/articles/ptsd-trauma/ptsd-symptoms-self-help-treatment.htm). There are ways to [help someone through it](https://www.helpguide.org/articles/ptsd-trauma/helping-someone-with-ptsd.htm).


End file.
